Automated translation services may be used with translation applications and for providing answers to search queries with translation intent, such as “translate ‘what is your name’ to French” or “how do you say ‘where is the bus station’ in Spanish.” Translation queries may appear in several different types of scenarios, such as, for example, translating a paragraph or another portion of text, translating isolated words, translating sentences as part of a dialog, etc. Each of these scenarios may generate different sets of translations. For example, if a user is in a foreign country and wishes to converse in a local language, the user may need to translate isolated sentences back and forth from one language (e.g., source or target language) to another language (e.g., source or target language). The isolated sentences may create a conversation of meaningful questions and/or answers. However, the conversation may be displayed on a device in an overly crowded and complicated fashion. This is especially true for mobile devices that have limited display sizes.